


Просто пара американских психопатов

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Уилл с Ганнибалом наслаждаются прогулкой после убийства, твёрдо зная, что уж когда-когда, а в ночь на Хэллоуин им не грозит оказаться узнанными. Но они неправы…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	Просто пара американских психопатов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Couple of American Psychos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259175) by [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine). 



**Лунной хэллоуинской ночью…**

— Это просто смешно. Как это нас никто не раскусил? — Уилл перешёл на театральный шёпот, который, по мнению Ганнибала, рисковал привлечь к ним больше внимания, чем их нынешний (нужно признать, довольно драматический) внешний вид.

— Большинство людей не так хорошо знакомы с данной субстанцией, как мы, — прошептал в ответ Ганнибал, наклоняясь к горлу Уилла, чтобы вдохнуть ароматы крови и пота. — И не разделяют твою к ней особую симпатию, любовь моя, — добавил он, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Уилл покраснеет, словно это не он меньше получаса назад трахал Ганнибала рядом с ещё тёплым трупом.

— Заткнись, — отозвался Уилл, якобы недовольно пихая его локтем в бок, хотя улыбка, которую у него так и не получилось сдержать, выдавала, что это ложь. — Они так радуются своей слепоте. С нас стекают чужие внутренности, но парни в огромном костюме Пикачу вызывают больше интереса, чем мы.

— Ты разочарован, mylimasis(1)? Ты надеялся сеять среди толпы ужас, смотреть, как они отшатываются от твоего великолепия, купаться в их страхе, когда они поймут, что среди них убийца?

— _За-ткнись_! — на этот раз Уилл схватил его за плечи и толкнул к удачно подвернувшейся стене, обозлившись, когда довольная улыбка Ганнибала ни на секунду не померкла.

Уилл просунул ногу ему между бёдер (вызвав целую симфонию пластиковых скрипов, когда их костюмы для убийств потёрлись друг о друга), и _это_ дало реакцию: веки Ганнибала затрепетали и он со свистом втянул воздух. Уилл заставил его минутку подождать, неподвижный, за исключением мягких покачиваний бедром там, где он уже чувствовал ответную твёрдость. Он следил за Ганнибалом жёстким взглядом хищника, выжидающего, пока его добыча покинет укрытие, и, когда губы Ганнибала приоткрылись, тут же на них набросился.

Ещё пару минут Уилл позволял себе дразнить Ганнибала, кусая его губы и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, двигая бёдрами именно так, чтобы заставить Ганнибала напряжённо тянуться навстречу. А потом безжалостно и бесповоротно отстранился, удовлетворённо наблюдая за тем, как затуманенный взгляд Ганнибала сделался тёмным и жаждущим.

Уилл расплылся в широкой ухмылке.

— А теперь веди себя _прилично_. Не то возьму тебя на поводок и научу послушанию.

Шлёпнув Ганнибала по бедру самую малость слабее, чем чтобы причинить настоящую боль, он отвернулся от своего тяжело дышащего каннибала и вальяжно зашагал прочь, приостановившись лишь проверить, идут ли за ним — и обнаружив, что Ганнибал с голодным блеском в глазах отлепился от стены.

— Назад, парень, — поддразнил Уилл, когда Ганнибал двинулся к нему. — Кровь это одно, а вот публичный секс точно привлечёт к нам внимание даже на Хэллоуин.

Ганнибал подошёл к нему вплотную, положив подбородок ему на плечо и глубоко втянув носом воздух.

— Как будто я позволил бы ещё кому-то увидеть, как ты извиваешься в экстазе, — прорычал он, ласково кусая Уилла за шею. — Убивай среди бела дня хоть тысячи, и я буду лишь восхищенно за этим наблюдать, но твоё тело и твоё удовольствие принадлежат только мне, любимый.

Уилл расплылся в весёлой зубастой улыбке, а затем схватил Ганнибала за волосы и потянул вверх.

— Аналогично, — сообщил он, и снова впился Ганнибалу в губы, размазывая и неаккуратно разбрызгивая кровь на их костюмах. На этот раз они оторвались друг от друга лишь для того, чтобы торопливо зашагать в сторону дома, крепко держась за руки в предвкушении более тесного контакта, который...

— Мужья-убийцы!

Уилл напрягся и застыл на середине очередного шага. Ганнибал подозревал, что он бы уже скрутил и швырнул показывающего на них пальцем парня в ближайший переулок, не успей Ганнибал крепко схватить его за запястье. Не годилось давать Уиллу действовать сгоряча — последствия обычно оказывались... неряшливыми. А кроме того, к ним обращались не со страхом. Молодой человек — лет двадцати с небольшим, явно нетрезвый, одетый в просторный чёрный балахон и держащий в руках нечто похожее на ярко-красный меч, — смотрел на них с искренним восторгом.

— Вы первый, кто правильно угадал наши костюмы, — отозвался Ганнибал. Его тон звучал доброжелательно и любезно. И без малейшего намёка на готовность свернуть этому парню шею (довольно-таки тощую) при первом признаке опасности.

Парень просиял и покачал головой.

— Ага, готов поручиться, что большинство принимает вас за пару Патриков Бэйтменов(2), учитывая эти пластиковые чехлы и кровь. Болваны. Разумеется, вы — это _они_ , Уилл с Ганнибалом. У Бэйтмена был плащ-дождевик, а не комбинезон!

Пока их поклонник восторженно бубнил, Уилл беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу, явно неуютно себя чувствуя от столь пристального внимания. А вот Ганнибал, хоть и не слишком обрадованный тем, что его охотничий костюм назвали «комбинезоном», был скорее позабавлен осведомлённостью молодого человека, предоставив тому восхищённо пересказывать полуправдивую версию их бывших жизней, явно слепленную из сплетен в онлайн-чатах и непрекращающихся домыслов некой Фредди Лаундс. До тех пор, пока не прозвучало:

— ...в общем, ваши костюмы почти идеальны.

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Почти?

— Ага. В смысле, разумеется, настоящий Уилл Грэм гораздо ниже вашего друга. Вы же должны над ним прям возвышаться. Хотя, конечно, вряд ли вы могли бы как-то это исправить.

— Безусловно, мой дорогой супруг определённо не кажется рядом со мной карликом.

— Ну, наверное, вы могли бы надеть платформы, вроде как у Роберта Дауни... ой, погодите, вы что, действительно женаты? А я подумал, что, может, кольца — это просто элемент костюма...

— М-м-м, да, вот уже почти шесть месяцев, — отозвался Ганнибал, сжав ладонь Уилла и ухмыльнувшись в ответ на полученный мрачный взгляд.

— Круто! Так вот, ещё ваш муж слишком накачанный для Уилла — настоящий совсем тощий и хилый, вообще без мышц. А вот волосы хороши. И классная гримаса — просто поразительно, как это никто столько времени не понимал, что Грэм убийца. У него же на любом фото такой вид, словно он готов поубивать всех вокруг в радиусе десяти миль уже за сам факт существования.

— Может, ещё и поубиваю, — проворчал Уилл так тихо, что даже Ганнибал едва его расслышал. Усмехнувшись, он попытался не отвлекаться на мысленный образ Уилла, прокладывающего себе кровавый путь сквозь толпу костюмированных гуляк. Вместо этого Ганнибал ущипнул Уилла с внутренней стороны локтя и снова переключил своё внимание на их почитателя.

— Извините, если я не слишком огорчён, что мой супруг выглядит более внушительно, чем настоящий мистер Грэм, — подмигивая, ответил он, на что Уилл тут же закатил глаза.

— Ха, прекрасно вас понимаю, — парень расплылся в ответной улыбке. — А вот _ваш_ образ — почти стопроцентное попадание. Ну, вы не блондин и у вас не красные глаза, зато у вас определённо его скулы. И акцент. Мешает всего одна деталь.

— О? — Ганнибал приподнял бровь.

— Ну, Лектер никогда не стал бы проявлять такую явную симпатию. Он же злобный социопат, верно? Так что он просто не может чувствовать любовь. А вот вы, парни — совершенно очевидно, что вы друг в друга по уши влюблены. Лектер с Грэмом никогда бы так себя не вели. Особенно вы, — он махнул в сторону уже гораздо менее позабавленного Ганнибала. — Вы же тут практически повисли на своём «Уилле». Лектер для такого слишком снулая рыбина!

— Снулая... рыбина?.. — медленно повторил Ганнибал, подаваясь чуть ближе. — Знаете, у вас не самые лучшие манеры, мой друг...

Впервые за время их разговора парень спал с лица, а в его глазах промелькнул этот неизменно радующий проблеск первого страха. Но когда Ганнибал уже приготовился сбить его с ног и показать настоящий ужас, сзади послышалось хихиканье, и Уилл привлёк Ганнибала к себе, ласково об него потёршись.

— Да ладно тебе, малыш, он уже похвалил наши костюмы, можешь не демонстрировать ему ещё и своего _страшного доктора Лектера_. А кроме того, — добавил он, придвигаясь, чтобы поцеловать своего всё ещё напряжённого мужа в щёку, — ты же и сам знаешь, что он прав. Я бы никогда не влюбился в этого чопорного, напыщенного, бесчувственного мерзавца. Как бы дьявольски соблазнительно он ни смотрелся в этих своих костюмах.

Ганнибал смерил его непроницаемым взглядом.

— Дьявольски соблазнительно, ты считаешь?

— Ха, тайная слабость? — поинтересовался парень, успевший оправиться настолько, чтобы теперь наблюдать за ними с искренним весельем человека, даже не подозревающего, насколько близко он был к смерти.

Уилл ему подмигнул.

— Одна из многих, боюсь.

— Стоит ли мне ревновать к этому утончённому юному каннибалу? — промурлыкал Ганнибал, уже полностью упрятав своего монстра под вуаль добродушного дружелюбия.

— Безусловно. Я собираюсь бросить тебя, моего новоиспечённого мужа, и сбежать с франтом-каннибалом, у которого есть привычка кромсать своих бойфрендов ножом. Ну что тут скажешь, я просто не могу устоять перед чарами романтического потрошения, — Уилл адресовал ему нежную улыбку. — Сам подумай, какой болван на такое пойдёт?

— Уилл Грэм? — предположил парень, явно целиком и полностью купившийся на его враньё.

— А я — совершенно точно _не_ Уилл Грэм, — согласно закивал Уилл.

— К счастью для меня, наверное, — сообщил парень. — Эй, ребят, а можно сделать с вами селфи?

Теперь напрягся Уилл — хотя больше из-за нелюбви фотографироваться, чем из-за каких-то реальных опасений. Но, к счастью, Ганнибал ещё ни разу не встречал дурака, которого не смог бы полностью очаровать.

— О, но ведь тогда у вас может появиться соблазн опубликовать его там, где его увидит старое доброе ФБР, а мы никак не можем этого допустить, верно? — Ганнибал шутливо погрозил парню пальцем. Уиллу подумалось, что он переигрывает, но, похоже, это вполне подходило к выбранному Ганнибалом образу добродушного профессора, потому что парень засмеялся, подняв руки в притворном жесте «сдаюсь».

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Мне бы не хотелось очутиться на вашем обеденном столе, верно?

— Определённо, — согласился Уилл. — Он из «Икеи» и, наверное, не выдержит ваш вес.

Парень расхохотался громче, чем эта шутка, наверное, заслуживала, и поэтому пропустил быстрый разъярённый взгляд Ганнибала в сторону Уилла за само предположение, будто он мог закупаться в «Икее».

— Ну ладно, мне пора. У меня ещё много трюков, за которые нужно получить сладости, вы же понимаете? Хорошего вечера! — немного отойдя, парень бросил на них последний взгляд и, покачав головой, добавил: — Чёрт, ну правда почти идеальные костюмы. Здорово, что мне повезло их увидеть, — и, развернувшись, он исчез в глубине улицы, взмахнув напоследок полами своего плаща.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал Ганнибал.

— Опасно, — возразил Уилл.

— Полагаю, вот она, твоя возможность сказать «А я тебя предупреждал».

— Да, вот она. И да, я тебя предупреждал. Если ты думал, что с меня не станется об этом напомнить, то ты знаешь меня примерно так же хорошо, как и этот паренёк.

— По крайней мере, он не считал тебя _снулой рыбиной_ , неспособной даже на столь скромное публичное проявление чувств, — Ганнибал по-настоящему _дулся_ , и сердце Уилла растаяло, словно от взгляда на бездомного щенка.

— Я тебя умоляю. Если самая наша надёжная маскировка — это ты, изображающий моего персонального удава-боа, то я уж точно не стану против этого возражать. А кроме того, — добавил он, переплетая пальцы с Ганнибалом, — я бы предпочёл, чтобы _настоящий_ Ганнибал Лектер остался моим маленьким секретом.

— О? И что же это за Ганнибал Лектер?

— Тот, который одновременно и кровожадный, жестокий, прекрасный убийца — _и_ ласковый, романтичный, безнадёжно влюблённый зайка с сердечками в глазах.

— Уилл…

— Тот, который пересрал мне всю жизнь, манипулировал мной и пытался заставить меня стать кем-то, кем я не являюсь — _и_ увидел настоящего Уилла Грэма, а затем освободил от существования, которое меня медленно убивало.

— Уилл…

— Тот, который гигантская, привередливая, пафосная заноза в моей заднице — _и_ любовь всей моей чёртовой жизни. И которого целиком вижу только я.

— Целиком? — повторил Ганнибал, многозначительно приподнимая бровь.

Шагнув ближе, Уилл прихватил губами его ухо, куснув за мочку, прежде чем пробормотать:

— Ага. Но только если тебе удастся довести нас домой без дальнейших проишествий.

Разумеется, Ганнибалу удалось это сделать, причём меньше, чем за десять минут. И за данный трюк Уилл действительно наградил его весьма внушительным угощением.

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «Mylimasis» (лит.) — «любимый, любовь моя».
> 
> 2) Патрик Бэйтмен — фиктивный персонаж. Главный герой книги и фильма «Американский психопат». Серийный убийца.


End file.
